marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor God of Thunder
Thor God Of Thunder will be released April 6,2020 Directed by Christopher Nolan Alaxander Skarsgaard as Thor Odison- A god who lives at asgard. He got banished to earth Maggie Gylllenhaal as Jane Foster- Thor`s Scientist Girlfriend Matt Smith as Loki- Thor`s stepbrother who teams up with Thanos Vin Diesel as Thanos- Ruler of the entire galaxy Jeff Bridges as Odin-Thor`s father Lyndia Carter as Friggia- Thor`s mother Cobie Smulders as Siff- Thor`s best-friend George Clooney as Nick Fury- The director of Shield. George Clooney stated the last seperate film he will be in as Nick Fury will be Invincible Iron man 4 but he will reprise his role in the second Avengers movie and the Third Avengers movie Plot The opening credits show when Odin and Friggia gives birth to Thor the God of thunder. 30 years pass. Thor is arguing with his father and told his father that he does not deserve to be on Asgard. Odin tells him that he rather die then listen to Thor argue. Thor tells his father that the ancient hammer Mjinor was never his. Friggia tells Odin to calm down. Thor then storms out angry. Thor then hears that Thano`s army has broken inside the castle. Thor and Siff then head down. Thor grabs his hammer and lightning shoots out of it. Siff dodges there attacks and kicks one in the face. Thanos orders more to attack but Thor kicks Thanos into a dark portal. Thor says he is the God of Thunder and closes the portal. Thor and Siff leave but Loki commanded that the castle must crumble and prevent Thor and Siff from reaching the castle. Odin tells Thor that he is a arrogant warrior and tells him that he does not deserve to be on a Asgardian. Thor says fine but Odin banishes him to Earth. Thor wakes up without his hammer and sees Nick Fury and other shield agents asking who he is. Thor replies the God of Thunder and begins fighting them. Back at Asgard Loki walks in a dark room and Thanos is shown sitting in a chair. Thanos tells Loki that Thor will die and he needs his help to destroy him along with the Earth. Thor manages to get out and flies to Manhattan. The film shifts at a labbortory where Jane Foster and her friends are eating lunch and talking about other superheros. Jane looks outside and sees Thor come in the reasturant. Jane asks who he is and Thor looks at someones name tag and tells her Donald Blake. Jane then tells him that he looks far from home. Thor somewhat worried says you have no idea. Back at Asgard Loki is telling Odin that Thor thought it was me who attacked the castle. Odin tells Loki that he will never be king of Asgard untill he has no air in his body. Loki storms out and Frigga trys to talk to him but he shoves her out of his way. Jane takes Thor back to her house and Thor explains to her that he is a God from a distant place called Asgard. Jane tells him he must be crazy and Thor puts his hand u and his Hammer flys towards him. Thor catches and tells her does she need a ride. Shift to Thano`s kingdom he lays out Infinity Stones on a blanket to put it inside his strongest Gaunlet. Loki comes in and said change of plans lets destroy the planet my brother is on. Thanos asks what planet and Loki replies with a devious grin on his face Earth. Thor puts on normal clothes that Jane got for him. Thor asks does he tell people his name is Donald Blake? Jane says yes and gives him a tie to wear. Loki is commanding Thano`s men to prepare their attack on Midguard. Thanos grabs his Gaunlet and they teleport to Earth. Thor tells Jane that he loves her and the two kiss. The ground begans to skake and Thor sees Thanos and Loki and a bunch of Henchmen. Thor dons his Asguardian armor and gets his Hammer and heads outside. Loki throws a spear at a man and Thor catches it and prepares to fight. Thor throws his mighty Hammer and it creates a giant shockwave. Thanos flys towards Thor and the two clash. Thanos punches Thor with his Infinity Gaunlet nearly killing him. Thor regains councisness and uses his hammer to create electricity and throws his hammer with him. Thanos gets hit in a bunch of buildings almost destroying the whole city. Loki runs up to Thor and the sight of Loki teaming up with Thanos Thor is mad,therefore Thor almost kills Loki but is stopped by Jane. Jane tells Thor that in our world it`s called a mistake. Loki gets up and dissapears behind her and chokes her. Thor calls Mijinor back and throws his hammer at Loki`s head knocking him out. Thanos appears more stronger and flys up and punches Thor and blasts him with a energy attack. Jane is crying thinking that Thor is dead but Thor comes out of the rubble and uses his final attack. Thanos relises he has 2 more stones and does not want it to run out. Thor charges up the electricity and strikes him in the chest and it killed him. Shift back in Jane`s house Thor is telling Jane that the city is safe, but he can`t stay on Earth. Jane begins to cry and Thor wipes her tears off her face. Thor and Jane share a quick kiss and Thor and Loki are transported back to Asgard. The End Post Credits scene Nick Fury is looking on a computer screen and it shows the fight of Thor vs Thanos fight and Agent Phil Coulson asks Nick Fury do we set up Project The Avengers. Nick smirks and says there is some assembly required. Production Thor God Of Thunder is a 2020 reboot of the Thor franchise and instead of a monster being the villian Thanos was the villian and before Alaxander Skarrsgard was chosen, Alex Pettyfer, Tyler Mane or Jensen Ackles were up to play Thor. Reception The movie was very good according to teenagers and it had people in the edge of their seats. People also loved how Alaxander Skarrsgard portrayed Thor and wish to see a second one. Sequel After Invincible Iron man 3 is finished being released in theaters Christopher Nolan will be getting ready for the Thor sequel to happen. Alaxander states that it will take place in Asgard for most of it according to the draft. Alaxander Skarrsgard, Maggie Gyhaanhall, Matt Smith, Jeff Bridges and Lynda Carter will reprise their roles. Category:Thor film Franchise Category:Roemello`s ( Bat 24`s) Marvel moves cinamatic Universe Category:Roemello`s ( Bat24) Marvel movies Cinamatic Universe